Gentry Yate
Gentry Yate '''(played by '''WritingBookworm) is a main character of Infinity's Row - Interlude and Infinity's Row ~ Renaissance and a member of Runite's Row. Biography Pre-RPG Gentry was born to Wesley and Matilda Yate, an extremely wealthy couple thriving off of Yate Enterprises. She was quickly diagnosed with hemophilia, so her parents rarely let her out of the house in fear of her own health and safety. She thus grew up having anything she ever wanted, but completely isolated from other kids. When she was nine, she decided that she needed an outlet. So she took to shooting. For years, she would spend all day shooting at first a rifle, then a handgun, then two handguns simultaniously until she never, ever, missed a target. Infinity's Row Desperate to prove herself to her parents that she could handle herself, she applied for the Row and made the cut. However, her parents quickly forbade her from being active in Runite's Row, rendering her unable to do anything as Arker took control of Ald Ruhn. Infinity's Row - Interlude TBA Infinity's Row ~ Renaissance TBA Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden TBA Infinity's Row: Runite's Return TBA Infinity's Row: Awakening TBA Infinity's Row: Unbroken TBA Personality Gentry is a kind and social girl. She loves meeting new people (even if she struggles with names) and can grow attached to friends very easily. However, due to her positive disposition and a desire to believe the best in people, there are times where she can be too trusting and sometimes awkward. But for the most part, Gentry is much smarter and much tougher than she usually appears to be. She's genuinely brave, and loyal to her friends and family almost to a fault. She's not afraid to be honest, and if she has something on her mind, she won't hold back. This makes her extremely blunt. Being born in a wealthy family, her parents tried to bring her up in a 'proper' sort of way, but that, instead of fostering class, regality, and mild-manneredness, it made her feel constrained. This constant constrained feeling ultimately led to her being gung-ho and tomboyish. Gentry became rash, impatient and simply unclassy. She loves to try new things, and hates being constrained. Ultimately, Gentry is an adventurous girl. Myers Briggs Type: ENFJ (Extraverted iNtuition Feeling Judging) WeaponsCategory:Characters Gentry carried a set of dual pistols she received upon her induction, named Ferox and Immensus. However, in Iron Maiden, these were destroyed by Mordecai Reaves shortly after revealing his true nature. In Runite's Return, she is given a set of replacement handguns as a gift from Elias, and names them Fire and Ice. Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Physical Strength: 5 Mental Strength: 7 Health: 6 Fighting: 10 Defense: 4 Stealth: 7 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 7 Trivia * Gentry was born on Eredeat 29th, 685. As such, she bears the horoscope of the Ereds, which reads as: "People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Ereds, a kind and warm spirit said to bring flowers to bloom. Those born in Eredeat have a brave heart and soft demeanor, and are also passionate and selfless. They love unconditionally and see the fault within people, but are able to look past them and find imperfection as beauty. Often times, others will look to the Ereds for comfort. " Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One